Life is Twisted
by Transfan1623
Summary: It started out like any other day, well like any other day for me. Then the Decepticons tried to kidnap me and it went downhill from there. This is the story of how I unintentionally almost destroyed the world and learned to care again. Eventuall Sideswipe/OC. My first story. I suck at summaries.
1. The Beginning

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers. I only own my OCs.

Chapter 1

Cold. Rainy. Cloudy. Or otherwise known as a normal day in Portland. I was leaned against my van waiting for Mr . Smith to show up.

Perhaps I should tell you about myself. My name is Annika Nova Shriper, but I prefer Nova. I was a government experiment to make a living weapon. I was trained to kill people. When I was 16 they disposed of me and I've worked as a assassin ever since.

I'm tall with long brown hair that goes to the middle of my back with a white streak going down the left side. I almost always have my hair tied back. I also have bright blue eyes. I usually wear a black tank top, dark pants, and white high heel boots. Because of the rain, I'm also wearing a black rain coat along with my dagger on my waist (which I hardly ever take off).

After waiting in the rain for 10 minutes I start to get impatient.

"Where is he?" I mumble to myself.

"Looking for me, Novie?" He asked with that irritating smirk on his face.

"No I'm just standing in the rain for the hell of it," I say sarcastically,"What's my next target?"

"Richie Tetler. Cheating on his wife. She got mad and wants him taken out."

"When you said you had a job for me I thought you meant something good. I don't solve domestic problems, Mr . Smith. You should know that." I expained boredly

"Come on it pays good." He tried to persuade me.

"Sorry but no. It's not my type of job." and with that I got in my car and drove down the street not having a clue where I was going. I eventually stopped at an empty parking lot.

I sat there musing and listening to Pink Floyd until a loud blast brought me out of my thoughts and to the reality of 4 giant robots having a battle in front of my car

One of the four transformed into a car and I had just enough time to think ~how did I not notice this earlier~ before it plowed into my car and I blacked out.  



	2. Introductions

Chapter 2

"You glitched idiots! She could have been critically injured."

"It wasn't our fault, Breakdown and Wildrider ambushed us, Ratchet."

This yelling was the sound greeting me as I woke up from a head trauma induced coma.

"Shut up. Some of us are injured you know." I said without even opening my eyes. I started to drift back asleep when I was shook back to reality. I opened my eyes to see a giant red and white robot poking me with its finger.

"I need you to get up so I can see your condition. "

I just laid there trying to figure out what was going on. Eventually I got up and sat on the edge of the table while the red and white bot did some tests. I noticed a red bot in the back beside a yellow one.

"So where am I?" I asked big red and white

"The Ark, Autobot headquarters and before you ask my designation is Ratchet,the CMO, and those morons back there are Sideswipe and Sunstreaker."

"How did I get here?" I wasn't surprised about there being Autobots because I saw them on the news.

"After Wildrider hit your car those two brought you here. We were able to get most of your belongings out of the van but some were destroyed."

So it was then I asked the obvious question, "When can I leave?"

"You can't, after you blacked out the Decepticons tried to kidnap you for unknown reasons. You need to talk with our leader in a moment." He explained.

"I'm stuck here with part of my stuff and nowhere to go. Wonderful."

At that moment the twins walked up.

"We need to take her to Prime." Sunstreaker said.

Ratchet gave me one last look over, cleared me and I was currently sitting in Sideswipe's hand in awkward silence. Then, finally, we arrive at the fabled Prime's office. We walk in and there are five more bots in the room. There are two black and white ones, a red one, a red and white one and a red and blue one. At this point I'm thinking ~What's with all the red?~

"Hello, my designation is Optimus Prime. Welcome to the Ark. This is my SIC Prowl," He gestured to one of black and white ones, "my TIC Jazz," He pointed to the other black and white, "the weapons specialist Ironhide," the red one, "and the security director Red Alert." The red and white one.

"Nice to meet you. Quick question though, why is he so twitchy?" I said pointing at Red Alert. To my surprise the twins and Jazz burst out laughing.

"I knew it! She's a Decepticon spy! I am not twitchy." Twitchy said and then started mumbling about traitors, spys and whatnot.

"My apologies for you having to stay here. We have a room set up for you with your belongings in it. I'm afraid that we can not let you leave because the Decepticons want you for an unknown reason." Optimus explained to me patiently.

"Thank you for your kindness."I replied, feeling nauseous about having to say that. I hated thanking anyone for anything, but I felt compelled to be nice to their leader.

"We're going to ask you some questions. What is your name? "

"Annika Nova Shriper."

"How old are you. "

"23."

"What do you do for a living?"

"I'm an assassin."At those words everyone in the roomed looked shocked and a bit angry. Well I'm assuming so, because I couldn't see Sideswipe and Sunstreaker's face.

"Sideswipe, take her to her room." He commanded. I tried to see any emotion in his face, but I couldn't.

So we on our way to my new room and I was thinking about the state of my possessions.

"Why are you so quiet?" Sideswipe asked.

"I have nothing to say." I replied. I tried to give the impression that the conversation was over, but unfortunately it didn't work.

"So you kill people, huh?"

"It's what I'm good at."

We arrived at a relatively small door in the wall and Sideswipe set me down. I heard him transform and then I jumped and drew my dagger when someone touched my shoulder.

"Hey, no need for violence! This is still Sideswipe. Just push that button on the wall."

"You surprised me." I said while hitting the button.

The door slid open and I was greeted by the best room I have ever stayed in my whole life. Against the far wall there was a bed. The head of the bed was against the left wall while the bottom was against the closest. On the left wall next to the bed was a nightstand with a clock on it. Also on the left wall was a desk (with my laptop on it.) and a rolling chair. Next to the door there were 3 shelves with some of my weapons and books on them. The right side of the room was the best though. An entertainment center sat there complete with a TV, stereo, playstation and a dvd player. Next to the entertainment center was my electric guitar and amp.  
In front of the EC was a glass top coffee table and front of that was a two piece couch that looked like it was giving the table a one armed hug. On the table was my phone and Ipod. I noticed some of my weapons, books, and movies didn't make it.

"What do you think?" Sideswipe asked.

"I think it's better than anywhere I've stayed in before. I'm glad my laptop, phone and Ipod survived." I stated walking over to the weapons and picked up my sword."Do you have a training room?" 


	3. Settling In

Chapter 3

Me and my escort were outside the door of the training room and when it opened I actually gasped. It was huge. There was an area for hand to hand combat, an area for weapons training and a shooting range.

Sideswipe set me down and I went to a console that projected holograms to fight. I programmed it to project one and I started fighting it with my sword. Eventually I decapitated it and when I went to activate another Sideswipe got in my way.

"Hey, let's fight against each other."

"Okay, but I am not to be underestimated." Then we started sparring. We fought for a while before Sideswipe pressed his sword against my throat.

"I win." He said sounding extremely smug.

"Yeah. You win. Let me go."

After that I got a full tour of the base and went back to my room.

I got out my Ipod, hooked it up the stereo and turned on Interstate Love Song by Stone Temple Pilots. I played my guitar along with it until it ended and someone started talking.

"Good job. Ah like the music." A accented voice said.

"Who the hell are you?"

"Ya don't remember the Jazz man?"

"Jazz? Oh the TIC. Now next question. What the fuck are you doing in my room?"

"Ah told ya. Ah heard music."

"Get out, now."

"No. Ah want to get to know ya."

"Alright. What do want to know?"

"Are you really an assassin, like killing for money?"

"Yeah, I take it you all don't like that."

"We're Autobots. We value life and don't think highly of murderers."

"I don't think highly of myself either."

"What do ya mean by that?"

"I'm not proud of what I've done. It's not an honest career. I've killed and stolen but I don't regret it. Most of the bastards I've killed were drug dealers and killers themselves."

"Ah see. I've gotta go. See ya later." After saying that Jazz just disappeared.

I just sat there for a while not knowing about the listener behind me (apparently Jazz forgot to close the door.)

(Sunstreaker's POV)

I didn't know what to think about the human femme, Annika or Nova as she prefered to be called. She was tough but annoying like all other humans. Something told she wasn't like other humans though. I didn't know what made me think that, maybe it was her attitude or the fact the Decepticons wanted her. Either way she was still human and still inferior. Or that was what I thought until I caught her talking to Jazz.

"I'm not proud of what I've done. It's not an honest career. I've killed and stolen but I don't regret it. Most of the bastards I've killed were drug dealers and killers themselves."

She really kills people and doesn't regret it? I find that hard to believe. You have to have special training to be that ruthless but as I said earlier she didn't seem like an ordinary human.

It was at that point I decided to do some research on Annika Nova Shriper.

-  
I do not own Interstate Love Song.


	4. Curiosity and Opening Up

Chapter 4

(Sunstreaker's POV)

I was getting frustrated. I couldn't find any information about Nova from before she was 16, other than basic information. No medical records. No criminal records. Nothing like that from before 2007. It's like someone tried to hide her from existence for 16 years.

Then a brilliant idea started forming. 30 minutes later I was in touch with General Preston at the Pentagon.

"Yes Mr. Autobot, what do you need." He greeted me rather coldly.

Putting on my best 'nice' face, I replied,"I was wondering if you could tell me about Annika Nova Shriper."

"Where did you hear about her?"

"The news." It wasn't a complete lie, I did see news reports about here during my research.

"Well I'm not telling you anything about her. She's a national criminal. Civilians aren't your department Mr . Autobot. Have a nice day." and just like that the general hung up on me. I couldn't contain my anger and I started to feel Sideswipe's curiosity.

-why are you mad bro- He asked through the bond.

-I can't find her. It's like she doesn't exist-

-What? Calm down and tell me the problem-

-Nova, I can't find any records of her before she was 16. There's something she's not telling us Sides.-

-Well, let's go talk to her then.-  
(Nova's POV)

I really didn't know why the twins knocked on my door demanding to be told the truth.

"What are you talking about?"I asked.

"You don't exist before you were 16. I want to know why."Sunstreaker demanded.

"I'm curious also."His twin admitted.

"Really, you want to know truth? I was a government experiment to create a living weapon. Something that could kill ruthlessly and mercilessly. I went through genetic experiments and when I 16 they disposed of me. They went through great pains to make sure knowledge of what they did to me never got out. They trained me to be violent and not to give a shit about anybody. Not even my family." After my rant they just stood there in shock.

"Wow." Sideswipe said afterwards.

"Come on Sideswipe, let's go." Sunstreaker said pulling his brother out of the room.

I stood there for a couple minutes before I went to Ipod and started listening to Killing in the Name by Rage Against the Machine. Listening to the music I read one of my surviving books but only half paying attention to the pages. The other half of my mind thought about what just happened.

-  
Killing in the Name is not mine either.


	5. Taken

Chapter 5

I woke up on the couch holding my book. I was irritated that I basically just spilled my guts to the twins. I lived by a code. Three simple rules. Trust no one. Depend on no one. Be honest with no one. So far I've broke the last two rules but I'm still doing good on the first.

After taking a shower and getting dressed I went to ask Prowl if I could go outside.

"No."

"Prowl, I'm going to go insane if I can't have any fresh air."

"It's too dangerous. The Decepticons are still after you."

"Fine, I'll go crazy inside then."

I lost that battle but I could still go to the training room. I destroyed a few drones before an alarm went off. Next thing I knew I was being carried by Mirage.

"Mirage, let me down."

"I can not do that Nova." And then I was deposited in front of my room.

I went inside, locked the door, and proceeded to pace back and forth. I wanted to go out there and kick con aft but I knew better. So instead I just quietly paced.

10 minutes later someone or something started banging on my door. I drew my dagger and backed away from the door. A small purplish-blue bot walked in.  
"Who the fuck are you?"

"I'm Rumble, you need to come with me."

"Like hell I will." I tried to get the to the door but Rumble grabbed me, took my away dagger and took me to a bigger bot.

"So this is the famous fleshy. My designation is Starscream."

"Nice to meet you. Go to hell." Bad idea saying that because Starscream grabbed me and the look on his face didn't look happy.

"That's not a nice thing to say."

"I'm not a nice person." Starscream just smirked and transformed around me so that a was in the cockpit of his jet mode.

I didn't say anything the entire flight to the Nemesis. Starscream landed in the middle of a big room. He transformed so was in his hand again and then threw me on the ground in front of who I knew was Megatron.

"How nice of you to visit, Annika." He said. I could tell already he was up to something.

"What do you want from me?"

"Your gifts of course. You have extraordinary abilities that we can use as an energy source." I knew he was talking about my genetic modifications from the government. I can control electricity (think Storm from X-men). I also had limited telekinesis and extremely weak telepathy.

Two of the Cons holoforms grabbed me and took me to a different room. I was sat in a chair and a wierd thing placed on my head. All I could do was glare at them until they turned the machine on. I screamed. It hurt like hell, like someone was pulling my insides out. I don't know how long I screamed until I passed out. 


	6. Samples and Beatings

Chapter 6

Pain. That's all I could feel as started to regain consciousness. My limbs hurt, my chest felt like a anvil was sat on it and I had the migraine of the century. All in all I felt like I had been run over by Optimus Prime.

When I opened my eyes I saw that I was in a grey room. There was just enough light to see a door on the far wall. I tried to get up but I was to weak and in pain so all I could do was lay there and stare at the boring, grey ceiling.

Time passed slowly. I had nothing to do, I couldn't even listen to music. Sometime after the billionth hour somebody came to give me food but didn't say anything

Eventually I was shook awake by someone. I tried to draw my dagger but then I realized I had dropped it in the Ark.

"Get up. Our medic wants to see you." Mystery voice said. I was dragged outside the cell where I could see that the voice belonged to Thundercracker.

He took me to the medbay which looked more like a torture chamber.

"Good, you've brought her." Someone said. I decided to call him Creepy 1.

"Go to hell you sadistic bastard."

Creepy 1 Ignored my insult."I'm going to take a blood sample." He said. I tried to get out of Thundercracker's grip but he just pushed me in a chair where I was tied down.

Creepy 1 took a blood sample and started to look at it under a microscope. I kept trying to get loose but it didn't work.

"Can I take away the human now, Hook?" Thundercracker asked.  
Creepy 1, or Hook as he was actually called, looked at Thundercracker and said,"Take her to Megatron."

I was untied, pulled up and then we took a joyful stroll to see the Dictator of Doom. I had to sit in Thundercracker's hand the entire walk there.

Eventually we arrived and I was once again thrown at Megatron's glorious feet. I saw black spots dance in front of my eyes as I slowly pulled myself off the floor.

"Thundercracker leave." Megatron ordered. After he was gone Megatron turned to me.

"Do you know how much energy we got off you?" He asked.

"No."

"50 energon cubes worth. You are a good source of energy."

"I'm flattered. Who told you about me?"

"An old friend of yours. You knew each other a long time ago."

"Lidus."

"Yes, that's his designation. Would you like to see him?"

"Only if I get to kick his ass."

Megatron hit a button on the wall and a few seconds later Lidus walked in. I could feel my anger and rage at him for ruining my life as stormed over to him and punched him in the jaw. Old memories surfaced as I punched and kicked him. Lidus abusing me, experimenting on me, and killing my mother. I only came out of the past when I was knocked to the ground.

Once my vision cleared I saw Lidus over me. He looked like he got a good ass kicking.

"You were always weak, 23."He said. It only made me madder at him for calling me by my subject number.

"Go to hell, Lidus."

He just smirked at me and stumbled out of the room. It's nice to know I hurt him at least. 


	7. The Rescue

Chapter 7

(Sideswipe's POV)

Nova was kidnapped 4 days ago. Optimus Prime, Prowl and Jazz locked themselves in an office making plans. Kinda selfish if you think about it. Them leaving us to deal with this fiasco ourselves.

Like any other ordeal there are bots on both sides of the issue. Some say leave her there, others say she needs to be rescued. Personally I think we need to get her out; I've been a hostage before and it wasn't fun.

Everyone saw it coming, the fight about what to do with her. The only question was when and where. Turns out the rec room was the stage for the argument.

"She's a murderer, I say leave her there to rot." Brawn argued.

"If she's kept there she'll never get to be a better person." Hound replied.

"What if she goes back to killing, Hound, ever think of that." Gears yelled back at him.

"We still need to give her a chance. What if we change her mind, she might even-"

"Shut up Bluestreak. Nova needs to pay for her crimes."

The argument went back and forth and it started to give me a headache, but I just sat back watching Cliffjumper and Wheeljack attempt a civilized conversation while I drank my energon. A commotion at the other side of the room caused me to look at Sunny yelling at Mirage. Nobody noticed the commanders walk in the room.

"Everyone quiet down. We've decided to go after Nova, but we need volunteers to help with the rescue. Anybody? " Optimus addressed the room. Hound was the first to step forward, I got up with Sunstreaker after that and we were followed by Bluestreak.

"Good, ah see my team's complete." Jazz said from beside Optimus.

(Nova POV)

Boredom. Forget machines, beatings, and tools, this was how Decepticons tortured prisoners. I could imagine my tombstone now.

Annika Nova Shriper, died from boredom in Decepticon captivity. RIP

Yeah, kinda an embarrassing way to die. All I could do was replay songs that I had stuck in my head. Every once in awhile someone would take me to the machine to steal my energy. Sadly enough that was the highlight of my day.

I found myself missing the Ark with its relatively cheerful residents and my awesome room. Another thing I thought about was my family. My KIA father, my executed mother, and my brother died because of me. The more I thought about them the more I wanted to kill Lidus.

"I'm looking at you through the glass, don't know how much time has passed-" A loud boom brought me out of my singing. I opened my eyes and looked around the dim room. I started to lay down when I heard it again. It sounded like it was coming from outside the far wall.

I backed away from the wall as soon as a sword started to cut through it. Then, Sideswipe walked in.

"About, damn time you got here."

"Come on, we don't have much time." Sideswipe grabbed me and we took off down the hallway. We were doing good until we ran into a Con.

"Did you really think your rescue operation was going to be easy?" He said. Then, he tackled Sideswipe. I was dropped on the floor and unfortunately I dislocated my shoulder.

I saw Sideswipe and the Decepticon fighting. Both were leaking energon from several cuts. I painfully got up and ran away to avoid being squashed.

Sideswipe punched the enemy, grabbed me, and transformed around me. "Ow, be careful of my shoulder, Sideswipe!"

"Sorry. I'm trying to get us out of here."

"Fine." I replied. I almost screamed when I relocated my shoulder. It was still extremely sore, though.

Sideswipe slid to the side so that I fell out. He grabbed me and said, "Don't panic." I couldn't comprehend what he said before I was thrown into I dark space. I could hear gunfire and insults outside of wherever I was.

After what felt like an eternity I was pulled out of the dark space. I was momentarily blind from the light but soon I realized I was in Sideswipe's hand in the medbay.

"What the fuck did you do?" I demanded.

"I put you my subspace." Sideswipe replied, while he set me on one of the berths.

Ratchet walked in and said, "Lay down. I'm going to scan you." Not wanting to be yelled at, I did what he said.

"You're fine except for the cut on your arm."

I looked at my arm and at the blood flowing from it. I don't even remember when I got hurt, but Doctor Ratchet bandaged it up for me.

"Optimus wants to see you."

"How long was I gone?"

"6 days."

I went to Prime's office anticipated an extremely boring interview. -~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ From this point on I own no songs, video games or anything else besides my OCs and the plot. 


	8. Realizations

Chapter 8

I was right, and for once I wasn't happy about it. The interview was boring, not as boring as the Decepticon brig but close.

"So they used your energy to make energon?"

"Yes, Optimus, they did."

"Do you know how much energon cubes they made?"

"No."

"Thank you for talking to me."

"Sure, can I go now?"

Optimus hesitated before he said, "Yes, you can go."

I left without saying another word. While walking to my room many bots looked like they wanted to squish me. I was glad to get to the room.

I picked my dagger off the floor and set it on the shelf. Then, I turned on Shine On You Crazy Diamond by Pink Floyd, layed down on the couch, and slept.

I woke up with someone shaking me and when I focused my eyes I realized it was someone I didn't know.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Bluestreak, but you can call me Blue. There's a meeting you need to come to. I don't know what it's about though."

"Okay, then." Bluestreak and I then went to the rec room where everyone was gathered.

"All of you know that Nova was kidnapped by the Decepticons," Optimus started, "They used her as a source of energy. The Decepticons now have enough energon cubes to get back to Cybertron. They are building a new spaceship that must be destroyed. The problem is that they keep moving around the planet. Once we find it we are going to destroy it." Optimus then walked out of the room.

Once back in my room I couldn't believe my amount of anger. Anger at Lidus. Anger at the Decepticons. Anger at myself. Beneath all the anger I felt something I very rarely felt. Guilt. I felt guilty for all that I had ever done. Looking back on the situation I felt like I should have resisted more, but I also knew that they would've taken me no matter what I did. That thought didn't wash away the feelings though. I wish I could go back to being an antisocial killer instead of dealing with this. But did I really? Life was horrible then. At least here I had sentient beings that care about me and are nice to me. I could almost call friends. Key word being almost.

I decided to take a shower to distract myself from the feelings. When I got out I put on shorts and my Pink Floyd T-shirt. Instead of sitting around I slipped on my flip flops and went to the rec room.

I sat on the relatively small couch and watched the Bots play video games.  
Right now Sideswipe, Bluestreak, and Jazz were playing Mario Kart. Sunstreaker watched and Smokescreen collected bets. I thought I was going unnoticed until a controller landed on the couch next to me. I looked up to see a grinning Jazz and a smiling Sideswipe.

"You're in here ya have to play." Jazz said as he walked out.

I picked up the controller and said, "I call Toad."

After winning the first round, I smiled. My first true smile since my brother, Will, died.

" Did anyone win money off me." I yelled to the room. A bunch of grumbles answered me.

We played for awhile before me and Sideswipe quit playing and went to my room. We talked for most of the night about almost anything.

When Sideswipe left I laid in my bed thinking. It was then I realized that I had broken the first rule. I trusted the Autobots. I don't know why or when it happened but for some reason I did. I didn't want to go back to my old life. I wanted to start over and to have real friends. 


	9. The Situation

Chapter 9

I wasn't oblivious. I saw all the glares and heard all the insults. Some of the Bots didn't trust me and thought I was a nuisance. Coincidentally I didn't get along with these Bots very well.

"Just give me the damn password, Red Alert!" Red Alert was one of them.

" There's no telling what you would do if you got on the Internet."

"It's just a wi-fi password. I'm going to dowload some songs. Download some movies that got destroyed in my van and check my e-mail." It took all my willpower not to borrow one of Ratchet's wrenches and hit Red Alert in the head. I was tired of having this arguement twice a day since I got back.

"Fine, here it is." He handed me a small data-pad. Victory, at last!

"Thanks Red." I walked out of the security room and went to the rec room. Recently I've been spending more time around the Bots. I've also been helping Ratchet in the medbay, though my job is mostly cleaning tools. It's been a week since my rescue and me and Sideswipe have become good friends.

I was messing around on my laptop when Brawn came over and said, "Optimus wants to see you."

"Do you know why?"

"No." He said and then walked away. Brawn was also on the anti-Nova team.

I walked to Prime's office and then I hit the door bell.

Jazz opens the door and picks me up.

"I heard you need to speak to me."

"Yes, did you hear where the Decepticons were going to take off from."

"Why is stopping them so important?"

"If they take that energon to Cybertron they will destroy all Autobots. Once they rule Cybertron they will come to Earth to steal energy and enslave all humans. The Decepticons must be stopped."

"Happy thoughts. I heard them talking about an island called Santa Catalina. I don't know if that's the place or not though"

"Thank you. We'll send Sky Spy to scout the area.

I went back to my room and started pacing. I put the fate of not one but two planets on the line. When they found the construction site I was going help stop the Decepticons. 


	10. Emerging Feelings

Chapter 10

"I win, again!" I bragged to Sideswipe

"How do you keep beating me?"

"I'm better at this game."

"I quit."

"Sore loser."

After I said that Sides tackled me off the couch and into the floor of my room. We stayed like that for a moment before he leaned down and kissed me. I went in shock because I had never kissed anybody before. Sideswipe pulled away and then disappeared. I heard the sounds of transforming and walking away outside the door. I didn't know what to do so I just sat in the floor trying to figure out what just happened.

(Sideswipe's POV)

Slaggit. I'm so stupid. I let my spark get the better of me. What if Nova doesn't return those feelings?

-Sides, what's wrong?- Sunstreaker asked.

-I kissed Nova.-

-You did what?-

-I kissed Nova.-

-We're talking in our room, get in here.-

So I made my way to me and Sunny's room.

"Why did you kiss Nova?"

"I have feelings for her."

"Do you think a murderer could reciprocate those feelings?"

"I don't know."

"I'll going to talk to her."

(Nova's POV)

I sat there for awhile before I got out of the floor and turned off the video game console.

"I am so confused right now." I muttered to myself.

Then, I heard I knock on the door. I opened it and Sunstreaker came in. At this point I'm concerned and slightly terrified.

"Sit down."

"You can't tell me what to do in my own room."

"Your room is in the Ark and the Ark belongs to Autobots."

"Okay," I say sitting down, "What are you doing here?"

"Sideswipe told me what he did. He cares about you but, he doesn't know how you feel."

"I don't know how I feel. I don't know how I'm supposed to feel. My line of work kept my from having friends much less a relationship."

"Do you like Sideswipe?"

"Yes."

"Do you love Sideswipe?"

"Yes." I answered surprised at my words and feelings.

"Finally, I can leave." After saying that Sunstreaker disappeared.

Why did feelings have to be so complicated? I heard another knock on the door and I had a guess about who it was. I opened the door and Sideswipe walked in.

"Sunstreaker told me what you said."

"Next time let's cut out the middle man."

"I'm good with that." Then, Sideswipe kissed me again but this time I kissed back. 


	11. The Battle

Chapter 11

I woke up gasping for air. For the past 7 years I've had the the same dream almost every night. Even awake I can't get rid of the images of my brother being shot, of him falling to the ground, of the mob boss smiling as he put up his gun, of being powerless to do anything.

Once I wipe away the tears, I pull myself out of the bed and walk over to my Ipod and turn on Torn to Pieces by Pop Evil. It seemed to be an appropriate song for my current feelings. Sitting on the couch I think about what I should do today. I decide to take a shower and go see Sideswipe. Just thinking about him makes me smile.

20 minutes later I was on my way to see Sideswipe. I pass some of the Bots in the hall. They've been warming up to me recently, though not all have. Once I reach Sideswipe's room I hit the doorbell.

"I thought I would come see you since I had nothing else to do." I said when he opened the door.

"I'm glad you came." He replied activating his holoform.

"Let's watch a movie."

"Sure, sweetspark."

We were about halfway through The Avengers when the alarm went off.

"Sides, what does that alarm mean?"

"The Decepticons have been found."

"Shit."

"That pretty much sums it up."

Sideswipe went to meet the others while I ran to get my weapons. Then, I met up with the Autobots outside of the Ark.

"Nova, you will be staying here." Optimus said to me.

"Hell no. This entire mess is basically my fault, I'm not staying here."

"It's for your own safety."

"I don't care."

"Optimus, we may need her help." Prowl said cutting into our arguement.

"Alright. Nova you may come with us."

"Thank you." I need to remember to thank Prowl later.

Skyfire served as transportation to the island since cars can't drive over water. For the whole flight it seemed I couldn't be still. I had a feeling I was going to face Lidus again, but I hoped I was wrong.

Once Skyfire landed and everyone got out, chaos ensued. There were bullets and insults flying everywhere. I rolled behind a rock to avoid being exploded. Unfortunately I wasn't paying attention to behind me.

"Well if isn't the squishy."

I turned around and saw Rumble. "No. Not you. I did not want to deal with you today. Go terrorize someone else for once."

"I can't do that. I have orders to exterminate you."

"Exterminate? Could you not find a better word than that?" While Rumble paused to think that statement over I threw a rock as a distraction and ducked behind him. I pulled a few important looking wires and Rumble went into stasis. That's how I learned Rumble isn't very bright.

"Idiot." I murmured to myself.

"23. I wish you would just die already." A voice behind me said. Turning around I saw Lidus. I felt the pure rage start to build up but it was pushed down as soon as it came.

"Lidus, why are you helping the Decepticons?"

He smiled before answering. "The governments are weak. Humans are pathetic. I was promised unlimited material for my experiments. Do you want me to continue?" I noticed he said that like he wasn't human.

"You're living in a house of cards, Lidus. It may seem stable now, but one day it will collapse on top of you and justice will be served for your crimes."

"What about your crimes, 23? I know what you've done."

"I know I'm going to hell but I'm going to try to be a better person before that happens."

"Too late." After saying that Lidus pulled out a knife and attacked me. I barely had time to draw my dagger before I became a Nova kabob.

"Dirty underhanded bastard!"

"Ungrateful child!" For an old man Lidus was a formidable opponent. He must have experimented on himself. He knocked my dagger out of my hand, tackled me to the ground, and held his knife to my throat. "This ends now. I'll be nice and let you say some last words."

"Go fuck yourself and watch out for the rock."

"What rock?"

"This one." Then, I hit his head with a decent sized rock I had picked up. It was his own fault for not pinning my hands down. I retrieved my dagger and looked around. The battle was still going on. Lucky for me I was in a quiet corner of the field. I saw Sideswipe and Sunstreaker attempting Jet Judo and I had to push down the feelings of worry for them. The now completed shuttle was stationed at the left side of the field on a cliff over the Pacific Ocean. I knew I had to get over there, but I had no clue what to do after that. I decided to wing it.

5 minutes later I realized moving through a battlefield of giant, alien robots is extremely challenging. Then, I found a loose piece of armor that fell off one of the transformers during the battle. I held it in front of me like a shield and plunged into the crossfire.

"Shit!" I exclaimed while holding a hand to my side. A stray bullet had hit my left side. Luckily it only grazed me, but it still hurt like hell. I ignored the pain and made it to the enormous shuttle. Hiding in the shadows I waited until one of the Cons went inside to slip in.

(Sideswipe's POV)

Jet Judo on Starscream wasn't easy. Why I picked the best flier in the Decepticon ranks to do this on, I'll never know. I looked over to Sunshine who was battling Skywarp. Then, I looked down at the ground. I saw Nova who was fighting some other squishy. Being a warrior I knew pure hate when I saw it and I definitely saw in her eyes. The amount of rage and fighting talent she possessed made me almost feel sorry for the other human. Almost. All those feelings went away when I saw him pin her to the ground. No one messes with my femme!

"Get off you Autobot scum!" Came the raspy voice of the Decepticon SIC. My attention snapped back to the Decepticon.

"This is my stop, Screamer." Then, I jumped off. Starscream was flying low so I wasn't hurt. I turned around to go help my femme when I saw the squishy fighting her laying on the ground unconscious. I tried to find her again, but I couldn't see her.

"Turn around and fight, Autobot." A Decepticon said. I didn't know who it was, it wasn't like I cared.

I smirked, "Okay, Con." I tackled him.

"DECEPTICONS TO THE SHUTTLE." Megatron yelled to the field. All the Cons retreated into the ship like cowards. Winning cowards.

I felt like a failure. After so many years of fighting, we had lost, I had lost.  
We all looked to the shuttle, some of the others were trying to stop them but it was futile. I knew Sunstreaker felt the same way. I looked around the field and then at Optimus and we both realized Nova was missing at the same time.

(Nova's POV)

The amount of energon the Cons had was mind blowing. I had found it pretty easy. I knew when the Decepticons started flooding into the shuttle I was fucked, but I still had to do something.

I looked around the enormous room. I spotted a button nearby. I ran over to it and threw my dagger at it. The far wall started to open and the energon cubes were sucked out of the shuttle. I had to hold onto a groove in the wall to keep from being pulled out.

I prayed to God, to Primus, and any other deities that probably don't exist that I wouldn't get caught. That the Autobots would be okay. That Sideswipe would move on.

Once all the cubes were out I ran towards the opening as the door closed. I slid under the door just as it closed and fell into the abyss above the ocean. I closed my eyes and braced for death, but I was caught instead.

Opening my eyes I saw I was being held by Sideswipe who is using his jetpack to take us to land.

"You caught me."

"I wasn't going to allow my femme to die."

"Fair enough."

After what seemed like an eternity we landed. I tried walking but I fell down partly due to exhaustion and partly due to my wound.

"You moronic glitch. Do you know how idiotic that was?" Ratchet said as he looked at my side.

"Extremely, I'm guessing."

"Guessing? There's no guessing that was extremely idiotic."

I managed a smile after Ratchet said that and some others laughed.

"You helped save both our planets. Please tell us if we can do anything for you." Optimus Prime said.

"Could I stay at the Ark? It's the closest thing I have to a home."

"Of course you could stay at the Ark."

"Thank you."

"Let's get out of here." Sideswipe said.

"I second that."

"Skyfire, take us back to the Ark." Optimus ordered.

I sat in silence the way back to the place I now called home. I couldn't help but wonder if I killed Lidus, but I pushed those thoughts away and smiled. 


	12. Epilog

It's been 3 days since the big battle. My bullet wound is healing, all of the Bots have started trusting me and everything seems perfect. I'm laying in my bed with Sideswipe. His holoform's arms are wrapped around me and for once I feel safe.

I know I've changed since I've been here. I've broken all of my rules. I've learned to love again. The times of killing and stealing seem so far away, but I'm fine with that. Yesterday I went to my brother's grave in New York. After going there the dreams stopped, but the ghosts still haunt me. They may still be there but now I can push them to the back of my mind and move on. Now I've made another set of rules. Forget the past, get with the present, and look toward the future.

(Nobody's POV)

The shadowy figure lurked in the bushes outside the Ark. The figure snarled and clenched its fist.

"This isn't over, 23. Don't think it is." The figure muttered. Then, it walked into the darkness.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I'm throwing around ideas for a sequel. I don't have it all planned out yet,but Nova's story is not over. I don't know when the sequel will be published but it will happen, eventually.


End file.
